Feliz cumpleaños, Renji
by RukiaGallega
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Renji y lo está celebrando con sus amigos en el Seireitei, pero las cosas no van tan bien como esperaba. Además, parece que Rukia se ha olvidado de su regalo.


N.A.: Este es el primer fic que publico en esta web, espero que os guste. Ya llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer un one-shot sobre Renji y Rukia, siempre han sido una de mis parejas favoritas, pero hay muy pocas historias de ellos en español...

**Feliz cumpleaños, Renji**

Hacía un día perfecto en el Seireitei. En aquella tarde de finales de Agosto las cigarras llenaban con su canto los jardines y el sol brillaba con una cálida luz dorada en su camino hacia poniente.

Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida y Chad habían ido a la Sociedad de Almas para darle una sorpresa a Renji por su cumpleaños. Para variar, ninguna amenaza se cernía sobre el mundo real o el de los espíritus, e incluso los Hollows parecían no tener ganas de salir de Hueco Mundo. Así que, ¿por qué no celebrar una pequeña fiesta entre amigos?

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban ahora en una sala de la sexta división junto con Renji y Rukia compartiendo unos aperitivos cortesía de Ishida (que se había pasado toda la mañana en la cocina pese a su insistencia de que nunca se consideraría amigo de un shinigami), y reían sinceramente tras escuchar una divertida anécdota de cuando Rukia y Renji eran niños vagabundos en el Inuzuri. Cuando las risas se serenaron, Ichigo dio una palmada y dijo:

-Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de abrir los regalos, ¿no?

Los demás corearon una entusiasta afirmación y Renji empezó a examinar los paquetes amontonados cerca. Los dos primeros eran botellas de sake, una de parte de los tenientes Kira y Hisagi y la otra de Ikkaku y Yumichika . Ichigo cogió esta última y la sopesó.

-Parece que está llena- comentó-. No me hubiera extrañado que esos dos se la hubieran bebido entera y luego te hubieran mandado a ti la botella vacía.

-¿Queréis un trago?- Ofreció Renji sosteniendo la otra.

-Vale...

-¡No!- Interrumpió Orihime a Ichigo, alzando los brazos en una "X".- ¡Somos menores, no podemos beber alcohol!

-Es cierto, eres un irresponsable, Kurosaki- la secundó Ishida, ajustándose las gafas sobre la nariz, y Chad asintió con la cabeza para darle la razón. Renji se encogió de hombros y apartó las dos botellas para coger otra caja.

Momo Hinamori se la había mandado esa misma mañana y despedía un delicioso aroma a galletas recién horneadas. Renji desató el lazo azul que envolvía el paquete, la abrió y... se quedó de piedra. Un pesado silencio se cernió sobre la sala cuando los presentes vieron las galletas en forma de gafas siniestramente familiares que había en la caja.

-Ehhhhh... ¿Queréis una?- Preguntó Renji con voz temblorosa.

Los demás se lanzaron miradas dubitativas y el teniente volvió a cerrar la caja antes de dejarla apartada en un rincón y pasar al siguiente regalo.

Éste era un paquete plano envuelto en un papel rosa chillón con estrellas doradas, de parte de Rangiku Matsumoto. Renji lo abrió y apartó las numerosas capas de delicado papel de seda rosa pastel mientras sus amigos se asomaba por encima de su hombro para ver qué había dentro. Una pieza de tela negra con un estampado rojo y naranja en forma de llamas asomó entre el rosa y Renji lo alzó para ver qué era.

Un tanga.

Renji tiró la prenda de nuevo en su caja, con la cara tan roja como su pelo, mientras sus amigos trataban de contener la risa. Todos lo consiguieron más o menos bien, salvo Ichigo que empezó a reír a carcajadas, sujetándose el estómago como si temiera partirse por la mitad.

-Deberías probártelo... Renji... Seguro que te sienta bien- dijo entre risas.

-Oh, cállate.- El teniente le lanzó el regalo de Rangiku a la cabeza, pero Ichigo lo esquivó y la caja se estrelló contra la pared, esparciendo su contenido por el suelo.

-Vamos, vamos, calmaos- intervino Ishida. Se volvió hacia Renji sacando un paquete a rayas blancas y azules de un bolsillo.- Ten mi regalo, Abarai, estoy seguro de que te gustará- con una sonrisa llena de autosatisfacción, el quincy se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz; los cristales reflejando la luz del sol poniente.

Renji cogió el paquete con un mal presentimiento que se vio confirmado cuando retiró el papel de regalo. Dentro había una banda blanca como la que solía llevar, pero bordada con cruces azules al más puro estilo quincy, además de un cordón azul a juego para atarse el cabello, en cada extremo del cual pendía una cruz de cinco brazos dentro de un círculo.

-La banda es de algodón de primera calidad- comentó Ishida muy orgulloso-, los bordados los he hecho a mano yo mismo. El cordón está hecho de algodón y poliester sumamente resistente.

-Ah, vale- dijo Renji. Se había quedado en blanco.

-Míralo por el lado positivo, al menos no te hizo un vestido- le susurró Ichigo al oído.

El teniente le lanzó una mirada envenenada.- Tu buscas pelea, ¿verdad?

-¡Uah, qué monada!- La exclamación de Orihime los pilló por sorpresa.- Eres increíble, Ishida-kun. Renji-kun, ¿porqué no te los pruebas?

-Mejor más tarde.

-Inoue- intervino Rukia, que estaba inusualmente silenciosa-, ¿qué le has traído tú de regalo?

-Oh, es verdad.- La joven sacó una caja cuadrada de cartón claro de la nevera portátil en la que habían traído las bebidas y la dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa. Renji la abrió para descubrir un pastel. O lo que se suponía era un pastel, dado las velas que tenía clavadas encima, porque más bien parecía una esponja de bizcocho al que le había caído encima un bote de limo violeta, adornado todo con nata casera desinflada y deformes letras de chocolate en las que se podía leer, con un poco de imaginación, "Happy Birthday".

-¡Ésta es mi nueva creación especialmente hecha para ti, Renji-kun!- Anunció Orihime con una gran sonrisa.- Mi super especial tarta de cumpleaños de bizcocho, judías dulces, dulce de leche, berenjena y nata.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la habitación, hasta que la voluntariosa joven se ofreció a servir la tarta, momento en el que cada uno empezó a mascullar disculpas a cerca de lo mucho que habían comido ya o de lo revuelto que sentían el estómago.

Llegó el turno de Chad. Renji desenvolvió con cierta aprensión el sobrio papel marrón de su regalo, pero dentro no había más que unas gafas de sol baratas. Al menos, era un regalo normal.

-Gracias, Sado- dijo Renji sinceramente. El joven se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Bien, por fin llegó mi turno- exclamó Ichigo con una sonrisa que a Renji no le gustó nada. Cogió el paquete que le tendía el shinigami sustituto y retiró el liso papel rojo. Se quedó mirando la caja de plástico blanco con una cruz carmesí de brazos iguales estampada en medio.

-¿Y esto?

-Es un botiquín de primeros auxilios. En el mundo real se usa para guardar medicinas y vendas para tenerlas a mano por si ocurre algo. Como siempre que hay una lucha acabas recibiendo una paliza, pensé que te sería útil. Además, le he puesto una buena cantidad de vendas por si Byakuya vuelve a dejarte medio muerto.

Una vena en la frente de Renji empezó a palpitar de forma siniestra.

-Tú, cabrón, de verdad estás buscando pelea, ¿eh?

-¿Y qué si la estoy buscando?

Ambos se habían acercado el uno al otro, cada uno con la mano en la empuñadura de sus respectivas zampakutos, cuando sintieron un estallido de dolor en la cabeza. Rukia se les había acercado por detrás y les había dado tales collejas que las frentes de ambos chicos chocaron la una contra la otra.

-¡Lo he visto!- Se quejó Ichigo frotándose la cabeza y revolviendo aún más su desordenado pelo naranja.- ¡A él le has dado más suave!

-¡Callaos ya los dos, par de descerebrados! ¡No es momento de peleas!

Una lucecita se encendió en la cabeza de Ichigo y preguntó:

-Oye, Rukia, ¿tú no tienes ningún regalo para Renji?

-¡Pues claro que sí, idiota! Lo que pasa es que me lo he dejado en casa.

-Si tú lo dices...- Tanto Ichigo como Renji volvieron a sentarse y después de una pequeña pausa el shinigami sustituto añadió:- A todo esto, ¿no le importará a Byakuya que estemos aquí, verdad?

-Supongo que no, al fin y al cabo me ha dado el día libre- respondió Renji.

-¿En serio?- Ichigo lo miró sorprendido.- Nunca hubiera imaginado que Byakuya pudiera ser tan considerado.

-¡Pues claro que lo es, idiota!- Exclamó Rukia, siempre leal a su hermano.- Nii-sama es muy considerado con sus subordinados, sobretodo en un día tan importante como su cumpleaños.

-Ah, ¿él también celebra los cumpleaños?

-¡Claro que sí, idiota!- Repitió Rukia.- En el último le regalé un dibujo que hice yo misma y le gustó tanto que se quedó sin palabras.

-Seguro que se quedó sin palabras por ver lo horribles que son tus dibu...- Ichigo no pudo terminar la frase, ya que de repente una sandalia le golpeó la cara a velocidad supersónica, tirándolo de la silla.

-¿Estás bien, Kurosaki-kun?- Preguntó Orihime.

-Eso te pasa por hacerla enfadar- comentó Ishida.

-Hmm- asintió Chad.

-Oye, Rukia, ¿no te habrás pasado un poco?- Añadió Renji, viendo cómo de la nariz del shinigami sustituto emanaba sangre como si de una fuente se tratara.

-¡Qué va! Con la cabeza tan dura que tiene, da igual cuántas veces lo muelas a palos que no lo va a notar.

Y así siguieron conversando animadamente hasta que, alrededor de una hora después, Ichigo recuperó la consciencia. El crepúsculo bañaba de naranja la habitación, y los chicos decidieron que ya iba siendo hora de volver a su mundo. Rukia y Renji los acompañaron hasta el Senkaimon y los vieron marchar.

Era ya noche cerrada cuando los dos amigos llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki. Renji pensaba dejar a Rukia en la puerta y volver a su habitación en los barracones del sexto escuadrón, pero la chica insistió en que entrara con ella. Lo guió por los laberínticos pasillos de la mansión hasta su dormitorio y lo hizo entrar antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Rukia?- Preguntó Renji un tanto nervioso, intentando no tropezar con los conejos de peluche esparcidos por el suelo. Estaba seguro de que si su capitán lo encontraba en la habitación de su hermanita, a solas con ella y en plena noche, no iba a estar precisamente complacido.

-Idiota, ¿no te acuerdas que dije que me había olvidado tu regalo en casa? Ahora cierra los ojos.

-Oye, no hace falta que...

-Tú haz lo que te digo- lo cortó Rukia sin miramientos.- Venga, cierra los ojos, que no tengo toda la noche.

Renji suspiró e hizo lo que le ordenaba. Cualquiera le llevaba la contraria a esa enana. Había sido así desde que la conocía, y el hecho de que ahora fuera de la nobleza no había contribuido en absoluto a suavizar ese aspecto de su carácter. De todas formas, era una de las muchas cosas que hacían a Rukia especial y única y en lo más profundo de su corazón a Renji le gustaba que fuera así...

El ligero roce de unas manos al posarse sobre sus hombros interrumpió sus pensamientos, y antes de que el teniente pudiera reaccionar, unos cálidos y suaves labios rozaron los suyos.

Renji se quedó paralizado unos segundos, hasta que el dulce contacto de aquellos tiernos labios desapareció. Entonces, en un súbito impulso, rodeó la frágil cintura de la chica con sus fuertes brazos y la atrajo hacia él, devolviéndole el beso con ardiente pasión. Rukia le correspondió, deslizando sus manos por su cuello y bajo el uniforme, acariciando la piel firme de su pecho. Renji podía sentir su corazón martilleando al sentir aquel delicioso contacto, hasta tal punto que temió que le fuera a estallar.

Pero algo estropeaba aquel perfecto momento: a Renji empezaba a dolerle la espalda de tener que estar tan inclinado. Rukia era tan bajita y él tan alto que se le hacía incómodo besarla. ¿Qué podía hacer...?

Rukia soltó un suave jadeo cuando Renji la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó en volandas hasta la cama. La tumbó con cuidado sobre las sábanas y comenzó a trazar ávidos besos a lo largo de su cuello. Rukia lanzó un gemido ahogado, deslizando las manos desde la ancha espalda del teniente hasta su nuca, acariciándole el pelo. Soltó la cinta que lo ataba y los largos mechones del color de la sangre cayeron sobre su rostro besándole la piel, formando un velo que cubrió sus rostros cuando Renji volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de Rukia.

Tras unos minutos más de pasión se separaron unos centímetros, respirando con dificultad y mirándose a los ojos. Los iris azules de Rukia brillaban como si reflejaran el estrellado cielo nocturno. Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos más, hasta que de repente Rukia le dio un puñetazo.

-¡Idiota! ¿Cuándo he dicho que ya podías abrir los ojos?

Renji parpadeó desconcertado, frotándose la dolorida mandíbula, pero al poco se echó a reír.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- dijo aún sonriendo, acercándose para besarla de nuevo. Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa y tiró de la parte de arriba de su uniforme, dejando a la vista su bien trabajado torso cubierto de tatuajes que trazó con sus delicados dedos mientras Renji le acariciaba con una mano el muslo y con la otra la cintura.

Y antes de abandonarse por completo a la pasión, Renji decidió que aquel era, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.


End file.
